Seven Days Before Christmas
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: a show for all fans.read it and find out!reviews too!
1. The girl in town

**Seven Days Before Christmas**

**Summary: Ethan and Benny met a new girl in school and Benny try to flirt with her. The new girl wanted to learn about Ethan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: hi everybody it's me this is episode 1 this is my first time making a story of a show. I think this is cool I wanted write this before Christmas but I'm too lazy. Happy New Year! It 2012 yay! And this year I'm going have a real birthday! The bad news is I'm not cerebrating it :(, so yeah. You could say happy birthday on the Feb the 29th or before or after. I'm not going to be here Feb so yeah. I'm going to Las Vegas once again. The good news is I'm not going to school. So I hope like this story.**

**Ethan Pov.**

Benny and I walked to school then we saw a new girl getting her books. "Hey Ethan, should I go talk to that hot new girl." Benny asked. "Um I think we should go talk to her." I told him. We went to her locker. Benny flipped his hair. "Hey, my name is Benny. You're new here?" Benny said. She smiled at him. I rolled my eyes. "Hi Benny, I'm Jasmine, a lot people call me Jazzy for short. And yes I'm new here." she said. "Hey, my name is Ethan. It's nice to meet you." I said. "Hey, Ethan it's very nice to meet you too." She shook my hand. "So, what class did you join?" Benny asked her. "Um I join science club, math club, and cheerleading club." She closed her locker. "Wow that a lot. So what is your type? And what do you like?" he walked with her. "I know it's a lot , I'm not telling what type I like you just have to figure it out. And what I like is art and more." She smiled at Benny and went in science club. "Ok dude I see you at lunch." I looked at Benny. "Why?" I got shock because we also were in every class. "Because I'm going to join every club she in." and he went in science club. I sighed and left.

**Benny Pov.**

I try out for science club so she could get to know me more. So I saw her put stuff and man she was amazing. I couldn't do that it will be hard. So I failed at that but it wasn't too late. I could join math club. So I went to math club and I saw her doing great. And what did I do? I did nothing just like science club so I went to the next list that she was going to join. I know this is stupid but I join cheerleading. Sadly I got kick out because it was for girls only. I saw her cheerleading and it was amazing. The bad news she couldn't join math and science club so she got kick out from it. I sighed.

Later it's was lunch I knew that she already have friends. "Um hello Earth to Benny? Wake up, you been looking at her all day!" Ethan said. "Sorry she just so hot." I said. Ethan rolled his eyes. "I mean a hot cheerleader or whatever." He signed. "Hey we should go talk to her!" Sarah said. "You know what that's a good idea!" I was about to walk with Sarah and Erica. "Huh excuse me but Erica and I are going to talk to her. Not you." I looked at her. "What? That not cool I want to talk to her too you know." "We know, we just don't want to talk to her. She don't like nerds. A girl like that so not going happen." Erica said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah if she don't like nerds then why she talking to one?" I pointed to Rory. Erica turned around and they both ran. "Wow everybody likes her. For no reason." Ethan eats his lunch. "Oh come on Ethan! Do you like her?" I asked. "I like her but not like that. People try to be her friend and she only been here for only one day. Is it crazy or what?" Ethan said. "Oh come on! How can't you not like her? She …" I rudely got cut what I was saying. "I never said I don't like her." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever dude I think we should just go talk to her." "I don't think so, there is a lot people over there. And she don't like nerds remember?" I sighed. "Come on Ethan there not even a lot people there. It will be great." Ethan sighed. "Ok fine." I smiled at Ethan. Ethan and I went to her. "Hey did you miss me?" I said. She laughed at me. "Ha very funny now go away you losers! She don't like nerds remember?" Erica said. "Oh I like nerds. That not so bad. They very cool." She said. I looked at her. "Oh so you do?" I winked at her. She giggled at me. "You so funny, you want to sit here?" she asked me. "Let me see. Ok!" I sat next to her. "Could we sit next to you?" Sarah asked. "Sure we don't mind." Sarah, Erica, and Ethan sat down. "These are my best friends Cherry, Cookie, and Alex. Cherry is crazy her punch really hurts. Cookie is a tomboy. And Alex is a goth guitar girl." She said. Cherry rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not number 1 slash fan who a cheerleader and now going to be miss popular it all." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever at least I have a twin who a guy and he gay." "Um I should eat somewhere else." I said. "Yeah, me too." Sarah left.

When school end for the day I go talk to her. I went to Ethan's house and talked to him. "Dude I think she hiding something." Ethan said. "Why you think of that?" I said. "Remember Cherry said about being the number 1 slash fan. What is slash? We should go figure it out." I sighed. "Fine but not looking like this."

**Ethan Pov.**

We go as chicks what is stupid. It's like White Chicks all over it again or Big momma something like that. I thought that is stupidest idea ever just for a girl. And there is more to this story.

**A/N: I can't wait to do the next episode/chapter it going be awesome! I love White Chicks! So I decide it to make it like White Chicks. But I really can't for episode 3 it's cool. Jasmine is me, Cherry is my young cousin, Cookie is my play sister, and Alex is my friend who was my step aunt. If I have my sister I will put her as Cookie but she died 2 months ago I think. I was sad I wish she turn back alive. I can't make stories on Sundays I have to go to kingdom hall. My boo thang is in there xd. Ok see next time guys!**


	2. Find Out

**Seven Days Before Christmas**

**Summary: Benny and Ethan went as girls so they could find out what Jasmine really is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**A/N: Hi this is episode 2 so I hope you like it!**

**Ethan Pov.**

Benny and I look like one of Jasmine's friends which is stupid. We went to Jasmine's house and ring the bell. Jasmine opens the door. "Huh what are you guys doing? You guys shouldn't be here." Jasmine said. "Huh we know we shouldn't be here but we miss you. So we decide to visit." Benny said. "Ok? Come in then." Jasmine let us in. I like her house it was nice. "Hey you guys want to come in my room to look at my outfits that I made?" Jasmine asked. "Uh sure we love to." I said. We went to her room and it was okay. It's was pictures of Hello Kitty. She must to love Hello Kitty so much. "Do you like my outfits? I made it myself." She showed us her designs. They were amazing, the male's outfits too. And I love them. She has talent. I hear that she good at art too. "Do you like it?" she asked. "Like it? I love it!" I was still looking at her designs. "Thanks it took forever." She closed her book and put it away. "Uh yeah, hey you know that boy name Benny? Yeah, he wants to know about you, the real you." Benny said. "I did told him about me. Not fully me." She said. "Plus I not stupid or anything, I know it you Benny and Ethan." She took our wigs off. "How could you do this?" she got mad. "We just want to know the real you." I said. "You guys want know the real me?" we shook our heads. "Fine, I'm wizard and vampire. I'm slash fan. My friend Cherry is dead somehow she turned to vampire. Now she zombie and vampire." We were shock. "You're a wizard and a vampire. And your friend is vampire and zombie. And what is slash?" Benny said. "You really want to know?" we shook our heads once again. "Slash is male and male love. There is also yaoi. I hate yuri." And our face wasn't good. "What is yuri?" I asked. "Girls love not my thing." "I like yuri." Jasmine and I rolled our eyes. "What I don't like slash its gay and nasty." Benny said. "So as yuri." Jasmine said. "The good thing is you like me. I'm spell master and you wizard that cool right?" He is trying to make this work. "Yeah but different your power is kind of powerful than mines." "Well at least we don't have to do this once again." I said. "Yeah, I have one question for you guys." Jasmine said. "What is it?" I asked. "When you guys are going out or you guys are secretly are going out?" Jasmine asked slash question. "Uh never we not secretly are going out. We will never go out, right Ethan?" Benny said. "Huh? Oh yeah. We will never do something like that. It's stupid and gay." I pretend to agree with him. I kind of blush though. I kind of like Benny. I hope he don't know my secret. "Mm, are sure of that Ethan because it sounds like you lying about it." try to test me. "I am very sure." I said. "Yeah right, ok could you please you guys leave out my house." And we left.

Next day we went to school very normal instead of Jasmine's friends. I saw Cherry putting lipstick and then she wink at me. "Wow dude she is so into you dude. You should go out with her, she cute but not cute like Cookie." Benny said. "I don't know I don't really want to date her. She may be cute but she not my type." I said. "Oh so you have type. Well I never knew that. What is your type." I sighed. "I'm not telling you because it's a secret ok?" I walked away. Later I thought about what he said maybe I should so Benny could be jealous and then I broke her for Benny. I hope she won't be mad. She scares me. At lunch I was talking to Benny about what he said earlier. "You right Benny. I should go out with Cherry. So I'm going to ask her out." I said. "There's my boy. Now go talk to her!" I walked to her and going to tell her. "Hey Cherry, I was worrying if you want to go out?" I asked. "Sure I love to Ethan." Cherry said. "That great." I smiled. Cherry kissed me while I was looking at Benny smiling at me with a thumb up. Erica was shock because Cherry kissed me. "I can't believe the nerd kissed the cutest girl in school. Is that bad?" she said. "I think is ok. I wish Ethan was dating Benny though." Sarah said. Erica rolled her eyes and walked away. "Ok I see you after school ok?" Cherry said. "Uh yeah ok sure." I walked away, Benny was happy that I have a girlfriend. "Dude I'm so happy that you have a girlfriend for the first time. Don't worry dude I'm planning to make Jasmine my girlfriend ok?" Benny said. "Thanks, I have to go to class ok?" I went to class. When school end for the day I walk Cherry home. "Thanks for walking me home. It was really nice of you." Cherry smiled at me. "It cool." I said. "Are you planning something Ethan I won't mind. If you planning to be Sarah's boyfriend I be mad. If you trying be Benny or Rory boyfriend I won't be mad. So?" I freeze and think for something. "Uh no honey I'm not I love you and you love me so yeah." I kissed her. "See you tomorrow!" and I walked away. "He so planning to be Benny's boyfriend." She smiled and went in.

**A/N: do you like it? Don't get mad at me on the next episode/chapter. I have dream of it. so yeah I hope you like it! reviews!**


	3. The play I never knew this

**Seven Days Before Christmas**

**Summary: Their school is doing a play called Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber Break up The play by Jasmine because their last play was horrible and it's up to Jasmine. Ethan kissed Benny and now Benny is all freaked out about the kiss.**

**A/N: hi this is my favorite episode/chapter because it is funny and slash :). So yeah I hope you like it.**

**Ethan Pov.**

We were all in stage for the next stupid play. Last time it was about a house turning to a human and that was pretty much it. But hey it not my fault that people voted for that. "I wonder what stupid play is this about. I hear that this time it's a girl. I bet it about unicorns and rainbows and stupid fairy dust." Benny said. I know it does sound mean of him but he hates plays because our plays are never good. I rather do a Wizard of Oz play instead of the last year play. "Ok guys! Now this is most beautiful girl in this school and she has the funniest play I ever hear." Our teacher said. "I bet it's girly stuff like Romeo and Juliet. Oh or it's one of those chicks movies." Everybody laughs. "Ok people shut! Ok people, Jasmine come here please." She said. Jasmine came in with her play. "Hi guys! I got this awesome play better than stupid old Romeo and Juliet and chicks movies. It's going about Selena and Justin!" everybody booed her. "Hey! I thought that Selena and Justin break up in comedy version so yeah. So who want to be Bitch Bieber?" everybody was silent. "Ok? I just choose." Jasmine walked up to me. "You could be Justin Fever!" I rolled my eyes. "For correction it's Bieber not Fever." Jasmine sighed. "Nobody cares about his last name. Ok who wants to be Selena Bitchass?" a lot of girls raise her hands. "Oh God, so many want to be that bitch. So I get choose!" Later in the day I play as Justin Bieber and Benny play as Cody Simpons and in the paper after dump Selena I be on a date well not a actually date with Cody. Which means that I pretend I dating Benny. And I have to kiss him well almost kiss him. It's sad that a fan girl attack me. Oops I did it again spoiler alert.

After practicing our new play Benny and I talk. "Hey look there Cherry, Ethan go talk to her or something. Are you guys are even having a date?" Benny said. I sighed. I took him a place to talk. "Listen I'm not sure that I should keep on dating Cherry like this. I think I should break up with her. I don't even have feeling for her. I have feelings for somebody else." I said. "Really who is it? Oh I know it's Sarah! I got to text her about that and then make you guys a couple and oh you break up with Cherry. Run fast Ethan she dangerous don't forget that!" Benny was almost texting Sarah that I like her and I want o go out with her which is a lie. I grabbed his phone and pick somewhere. "No listen it's not Sarah. It's..." Benny waited for me to tell him the answer but I kissed him. He pushed away from me. "Dude I can't believe this! I leaving delete me from your cell phone why don't you." He walked away. I ran after him. And start a fight. "Oh my gosh there is fight of nerds this is the best day ever!" Jasmine said. "Um I wonder who win?" Sarah said. "I said nobody they geeks!" Erica said. The fight was over so soon wasn't a big one.

We were in the detention room. "Ok boys I never thought that you two will fight until today. So what happen did Benny do something wrong to you Ethan? Or Ethan did something wrong to you Benny?" the lady said. "Ethan did something wrong to me."Benny said. "No I didn't you just mad cause I'm dating Cherry." I said. "Enough! What did he do Benny?" "Well we were in a room then we talk and later he tried to kiss me."Benny said. I rolled my eyes. "This that true?" the lady said. "No I didn't kiss him he just daydreaming." I said. "Why will I daydream about you kissing me? What are hiding something that I don't know? Tell me something I don't know." And randomly Jasmine started to sing. "Tell me tell me tell me! Something I don't know something I don't know something I don't know! Tell me tell me tell me! Something I don't know something I don't know something I don't know! How many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Bet'cha not to treat me like a child, baby. Tell me tell me tell me! Something I don't know something.." Jasmine singed. "We get the song Jasmine! And it's not the time!" I said. "Oh shit! Oh well. Deuces!" and Jasmine left. I rolled my eyes. "Ok guys I'm let you guys go. Ok? I don't want any trouble around you guys." She open the door and let us out. I should really thank you for Jasmine randomly singing to make me get out of there. It was pretty funny and random. Benny walked away. I looked down sad and went home.

**Benny Pov.**

When I was walking home Jasmine and Sarah came. "Oh hi Benny we just want to know what happen to you. You know why you two were fighting. So I could win one dollar from Sarah." I sighed. "He tried to kiss me." I said. "I KNEW IT! Now get my one dollar! I told you he kissed him! Not slap him! But that will be funny." Jasmine said. "Man I should of knew!" Sarah gives Jasmine one dollar. I sighed one more time. "Is that all you guys came for because I really need to be at home." I said. "Well no. If Ethan did kiss you, maybe you and Ethan should say sorry." Jasmine said. "You right I should go there. Thanks Jasmine. Oh and thanks for let us leave from the detention." And I walked away to go say sorry. "Ok Sarah you earn me two dollars because I was right that Benny was going to Ethan's house and say sorry." Sarah sighed. "Great now tell me when Benny and Ethan going out." "Sorry you have to be umm oh yeah me!" Jasmine laughs. "HEY!"

I went to Ethan's house to say sorry. "Oh hey Benny, Ethan is angry about you could you see him at school." Ethan's mom said. "Umm I need to say sorry to Ethan." I said. "Oh well come in!" She let me and I went upstairs. I open Ethan's door. "Hey Ethan." he rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?" I sat on his bed while he was texting. "What does it looks like? I'm making a pizza." I laughed while he smiled at me. "Actually I about to break up with Cherry." He send her the message. She text it back which it was not bad or anything just old normal her. "Wow nothing to worried about like running for my life or anything." I smiled at Ethan and he smiled back at me. After he kissed me I thought it was wrong. But now right now I think the kiss was right. I wanted to kiss him so bad that I may have sex with him. Wait this making me gay. But I'm straight even though sometime I check dudes out. Wait maybe I'm gay. No I'm not gay or straight. I'm bisexual. Wow who knew I will find myself bisexual at Ethan's house. I'm in love with Ethan. And now I can't get him out of my mind. I'm so going crazy over him that I make him get in trouble. How stupid I was. This wasn't Ethan fault. It's my fault. "Listen Ethan it was my fault that I made you get in trouble. I'm so sorry." I said. "No it's not your fault it's my fault if I didn't kiss you then none of this won't happen." Ethan said. "No it's my fault listen Ethan I'm like so crazy about you that I'm going insane." He looked at me in the eyes. "I mean umm could you get me to drink?" he rolled his eyes and got up. "Sure I get you something to drink." And kiss me in the check. And walked away, I was blushing so hard too. "Awww. So cute! I never you in love with Ethan! New couple in town!" Jasmine said. I jumped and turn around. "Jasmine, Sarah, Erica, Cherry, Cookie? What are you guys doing here? What happen to Alex and Rory?" "They hate slash." Sarah said. I rolled my eyes. "Could you leave please? I trying to impress somebody." I said. "Ok sure. Deuces!" and they left. "Here you go!" he gives me the soda. "Thanks." I winked at him he laughs. "So we good as friends?" he asked. "Yeah we good ad friends" I said. "Oh yeah here is my secret." I waited to reveal his secret. "I'm gay. So you don't have to pretend you're gay or bisexual." I was shock and happy and same time. "I have a secret too. I'm bisexual." He looked at me. "I guess we the same right?" I smiled. "Yeah expect I like girls too and you don't." he laughs. "I should head going. I see at school tomorrow ok?" I said. "Ok see you!" and I left.

**A/N: I'm so tired! I can't wait for the next episode/chapter! Bye bye! Reviews!**


	4. The New Gay Guy

**Seven Days Before Christmas**

**Summary: A new guy at school like Ethan. While Benny is jealous, Jasmine in the other hand she change some lines.**

**A/N: this is my second favorite episode/chapter. I hope u like it!**

**Ethan Pov.**

Benny and I walked to school. When we got there I hear a new guy is coming. Erica is hoping it's not a loser. Jasmine is hoping he's gay. And Benny just hoped he is nice. I hope he hot just saying. Later in the day the new guy ran from all girls except Jasmine she too beautiful for him. Plus she likes nerdy boys and maybe basket ball boys. He bumped to me in an accident. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was just running from those crazy girls even the girl who ask me to marry her." I put up my books and I got up and I saw him. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and he has great muscles. "It's fine. My name is Ethan. And you are?" I answered. He smiles. "My name is Jason. It is very nice to meet you Ethan." I smiled at him. "Can I walk with you? Even though that we have the same classes." He still smiled at me. "Sure I will love too." And Jason and I walked together.

In bake class me and Jason was cooking while Benny and Jasmine was partner. "So could I visit your house after school?" Jason asked. "Sure my parents won't mind." I answered. "That cool, because I want learn more things about you Ethan." he whispered in my ear. I looked at him in the eye. "Really?" I said. "Yeah I do you look like nice guy to talk to." He winked at me. I almost blush. "Hey, you want see me whip my hair like Justin Bieber?" I nodded. He started the whip his hair like Justin Bieber, I was giggled. Pretty much it's a good day for me.

**Benny Pov.**

When I saw Jason and Ethan together it makes me mad because I really like him and I don't know I should tell him. Maybe I tell him about my feelings after school at his house. That way he could be with me and not him. "Is it that couple or group is grossing you out?" I asked. Jasmine was smiling at them. "No not really. But you just jealous because you like Ethan and you really want go out with him but you know you should tell him. I think you should before Jason and Ethan go out." she said. "One, how that not gross, two how do you know that, and three maybe you right maybe I should tell him." I said. "One because I'm slash fan, two because I spy on you guys, and three I know I'm right now go tell him!" Jasmine answered my two questions. "Not now! Maybe at his house after school, ok?" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

**Ethan Pov.**

At lunch Jason and I was sitting together alone Benny saw us and he didn't look too good. He looks like he was upset. But I don't know what it is. Jason put his arm around me and then I smiled at him I got blush on my face. Benny rolled his eyes. "I can't wait when you come to my house after school." I said. "Me too I can't wait." Jason winked at me again. I may fell in love with Jason the whole time. Jason is not a bad person he a really nice person. I love how he looks and I love his personality. I find this day that this is the best day ever.

**Benny Pov.**

When I saw Jason and Ethan together I was so angry at Jason that I want hit him. I sighed. "What wrong Benny? Why are you so angry?" Sarah said. "Nothing I'm fine." I answered. "Dude you are so jealous at Jason that Ethan and Jason are hanging out and you not." Rory said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Rory I need your help. I need you to be my play boyfriend." I have a plan that Rory and I are pretending to be together. And then we do whatever couples do. Then Ethan is going get jealous and then he kiss me or hang out with me. Rory sighed. "Fine but this better be good." I put my arm around Rory pretending to be a couple but not working. "Why it is not working?" I asked. "Because now today people want some acts like kissing, making out, having sex any kind stuff like that." Jasmine said. I sighed. "Fine but I have to figure this out." I said. It's not going be easy.

**Ethan Pov.**

After school Jason and I walked to my home. I open the door and then we were about to go to my room. "Oh my Ethan who is this young man?" my mom said. I rolled my eyes. "Mom its Jason he from school." I answered. "Oh well have fun!" and my mom walked away. When we went in my room we talked. "Ethan I know you gay ok?" Jason said. "Really how can you tell?" I said. "Well I know that you blush. But I don't care because I'm gay too." I was shocked. He gay too never knew that. "You gay too?" I asked. "Well yeah ever since I was little." I smiled at him. We were about to kiss but I hear someone coming. "Hey guys oh sorry I kill your moment." Benny said. "Hey Ethan I need to tell you something." "Uh not now Benny, I'm busy maybe tomorrow?" I answered. "Uh sure tomorrow." Benny left unhappy. I wonder what he was going tell me. "Uh so what were we?" I asked. "You about to kiss me" he answered. He kissed me. When we stop kissing for air I put my head on his shoulder while we were smiling.

**A/N: I hope you like it! I feel bad for Benny because he didn't even get a chance. So wait for the next episode/chapter!**


	5. The play just getting started

**Seven Days Before Christmas**

**Summary: Ethan and Jason are now going to out and Benny is jealous. So Benny decided to pretend to date Rory but what happens when Rory started having feelings for Benny? Jasmine's comedy play started today and everybody is nervous so is this play going be horrible or wonderful.**

**A/N: hi people! I decided to maybe put some of my character from Crazy Hood Kids in this story. Well I think. Just read it and enjoy it! P.s I love Dance Central and Dance Central 2!**

**Ethan Pov.**

Today it was the play and my parents wants to see it. They know I'm playing as Justin Bieber so yeah. I'm glad they don't know about the play. I have a great boyfriend. We are with each other every day. I have not talked to Benny when Jason came here. I just I hope he like him. I walked to school with Jason. Erica rolled her eyes. She walked to me. "Uh could we talk alone?" she asked me. "Uh sure, see you there Jason!" I said. Jason walked away. "Are you and Jason are going out?" "Well yeah. Why?" I asked her. She was shocked. "I'm shock I thought that Jason was straight. Why he dating you? I mean you're gay." I was shock because I wonder how she knew I'm gay. "Uh how you know I'm gay? And he dating me because he gay." I said. Erica was about to answer my question until Jasmine walked singing in the hall in our convection. "The humpy dance is the chance to do the humpy! Do the humpy hump!" Jasmine is singing because the music on her phone. "Uh what just happen?" Erica asked. "I don't know but how do you know?" I asked her once again. "I know because Jasmine told me what happen to you guys. Before you guys fight." I can't believe Jasmine told Erica that I kissed Benny. It doesn't matter because Benny doesn't like me because he likes girls more than boys. "Whatever I have to go to class, see you later." Erica walked away.

Later in the stage Jasmine have to tell us something. "Ok people today it's our play so yeah I hope you remember to lines if you don't then it back to bad plays again. Understand?" Jasmine said. Everybody said yeah. "Ok people that is all." Everybody left. While I was walking Benny was talking to me. "Hey Ethan, you have not talk to me since Jason came to this school. I text you, call you, everything and you don't answer what up?" Benny said. "Dude nothing I want hang out with my boyfriend Jason ok? You could hang out with Jasmine." I said. "But I don't want hang out with Jasmine. I want be with you." I stopped and look at him. "Dude not like that! I may be bi but we just best friend right?" he asked. "Yeah we are ok? I have to hang out with my boyfriend see you later!" I walked away.

**Benny Pov.**

I sighed after he left. I wish he talk to me more familiar, text me, call me other stuff. I think going as 3rd wheel I don't want be 3rd wheel. I sighed once again. I wish he realized I love him more than anything or anyone.

Later in lunch I cuddle with Rory so he could think I'm dating. "Dude this is so not working. Why can't we just kiss just saying because people like more action like Jasmine say?" Rory said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine but don't freak out ok?" I said. I kissed Rory I looked at Ethan but not paying attention to Rory and me kissing. I stopped kissing Rory for air. "Hey Benny I need to tell you something, but I could tell you when I go to house." Rory said. I sighed. "Ok Rory." Sarah and Erica walked to me looking at us. "Uh are you guys going out?" Erica asked. "Uh no we not we just pretending to go out so Benny could go out with Ethan." Rory said. "Rory TMI dude!" I said. "What dude it true." I rolled my eyes. "Wait you like Ethan? I knew it, Erica that be one dollar!" Sarah said. Erica sighed. "One word what-ever." She gives Sarah one dollar. I rolled my eyes. "Ok I like Ethan just don't tell him!" I said. "Well if you like Ethan why you didn't tell him?" Sarah asked. "I was but Jason took him so I have no chance." Sarah tries to think of something. "Plus he has not talked to me since Jason came here." "I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe Jasmine could teach you something cool." Sarah said. "What? Are you kidding me? Jasmine is a slash fan and she doing cheerleading." I said. "Uh no she not she quit cheerleading she not a really girly girl." Erica said. "Cool I asked her if she know anything cool." I walked up to her ask if she know to do anything cool. "Uh yeah I do I know how to do kung fu and I know how to dance." I was shocked I never knew Jasmine that knows how to do kung fu and dance. "Oh I never knew that." I said. "Well if you don't know now you know." Jasmine walked away.

After school I walked with Rory because we going to practice before the play. When we get home we went to my room and practice. "Hey Benny could I tell you something?" he asked me. "Sure what is it?" I said. "I like you." I was shocked because Rory likes me. Rory likes a guy who is bisexual. "You do?" I asked. "Yeah I do." He kissed me. I was shock about the kiss but then I started to kiss back.

**Normal Pov.**

When the play starts everybody have to be on stage. When the play ended Ethan's parents was so proud of him.

**Ethan Pov.**

"That was great Ethan! I'm so proud of you!" my mom said. "Thanks mom." I said. I turn myself around and I saw Benny kissing Rory. I was feeling down. I realized that I wasn't with Benny every day since Jason came. I shouldn't do this anymore. I mean I should dump Jason for Benny. I love Benny more than anything or anyone. I'm going nuts. I wish I could tell this to my parents but they will never understand. I decided to go to Jasmine. "Hey Jasmine could I ask you something?" I asked. "Yeah sure what is it?" Jasmine asked. "What if you dating someone but you in love with your best friend even though they may not like you back." "You should tell your best friend that you love him. And break up with your boyfriend." "Really I should do that?" I asked her. "What my name?" I laughed.

**Benny Pov.**

I looked at Ethan looking down when I saw him talking to Jasmine. I was thinking that Ethan likes me. I know Rory like me but I love Ethan so yeah. "Rory we still friends right?" I asked. "Uh yeah we still are friends even though I like you but you like Ethan so you should tell him that you like him. And maybe he likes you back." Rory said. "You right maybe I should. Thanks Rory!" I go up to Ethan. "Hey Ethan could I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure." Me and Ethan was walking with each other and we saw Jason cheating on Ethan with some other boy. "Uh Ethan this is not what it looks like." Jason said. Ethan cry and walked away. I walked up to him. "Dude why you do that to my best friend?" I asked. "Because I want to I'm going to move again so whatever." Jason walked away.

Later I walked up to Ethan's house to see him if he is ok. I went to his room and I saw him crying. "Dude I need tell you something." I said. "Jason is a jerk ok? You should be with me and not him."

**A/N: ok this is going good I can't wait for the next story I think it is going be short because I put all the info in here. see ya later ppl!**


	6. Finally in love

**Seven Days Before Christmas**

**Summary: Benny finally told Ethan that he likes him more than a friend.**

**A/N: I'm guessing this is going to be short so yeah. I hope you like it.**

**Ethan Pov.**

"Jason is a jerk ok? You should be with me and not him." Benny said. I looked at him I was shocked that Benny have feelings for me. "Wait you like me?" I asked. "Yeah I do a lot I was going nuts about you." I stand up. "Really you do?" "Yeah I'm not lying Ethan. I love you." Benny lean closer to me and put his hand on my check and kiss me. I close my eyes and kiss back. We stop for air. "I love you too Benny." I smile at him and he smile at me back. "Finally for the first time!" Jasmine and Sarah said. "Will you guys get out here please?" I asked them. They left. He hugged me while he was still smiling. "So we going out?" he asked. "Yeah we are." I kissed him.

**A/N: I know short but good right? Whatever I love watching Goosebumps and The Haunting Hour. So yeah I hope u like it!**


	7. Ova 1

**A/N: Lol I was keep on thinking of this chapter I found it funny for some reason maybe it's because on My Babysitter's a Vampire movie Benny said "Yup, I found love at snack bar my friend." So I was thinking other way around so yeah I hope u guys like it and plus I have not write story/show for a very long time until today.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

Benny and I been going out since 2 months now. My friends do know about us going out though. At lunch we was sitting down with our friends. "I'm really happy that you guys are going out. You guys make adorable couple!" Jasmine said. We smiled. "Thanks Jazzy." We kissed. "Wow you guys are really cute together." Rory said. He still akward us going out and everything. "Atleast we don't have to worry you know what." Sarah said. "Who?" Jasmine asked. Sarah sighed. "Jesse he's my ex-boyfriend." Jasmine nodded. "Weird I use to have ex-boyfriend name Jesse too." "Really that's weird." We nodded. "Well we have to go I need make Rosie my friend to come to this school she still a bit shy and plus she has a crush on my ex-boyfriend." Jasmine, Cherry, Cookie, and Alex got up and went to their friend's house.

**Jasmine P.O.V**

My best friends was walking to Rosie's house. "Hey Jasmine I have to go my not real mom is waiting for me to come home because she just texted me so I see you tomorrow!" Cherry went home. I sighed. "Yeah us too bye!" Cookie and Alex went home. I sighed and walked to Rosie's house alone. Then I heard somebody walking with me. I stopped and turned around and I saw Jesse. I sighed. "What do you want?" He kissed me in the cheek. "I want to go back out with you, I was dumb to cheat on you and I want you back." I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not into you anymore ok?" I walked away.

When I made it to Rosie's house I knocked on her door. Rosie opened her door. "Hey Jasmine how was school?" She asked me. "It was good Rosie I think you should come to school with us." "What I can't I'm too shy." "No you not plus that look is not you." "You really think so?" "Yes I know that's not you. You just put that on come on I give you a make over." She smiled at me and I went inside. I give her new cloths and new hairstyle her hair was curly. "Thanks Jasmine and you right maybe I should go to school with you guys." I smiled at her. "See and I know I'm right see you tomorrow!" I left from Rosie's house and went to my house.

At home I was making a new outfit for Rosie, but then I heard something. I opened my window and I saw Jesse. I sighed. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "I want you Jasmine! I'm not going to stop until you love me!" I sighed. "You're going stop now when I throw you some water!" He was shocked. "Ok I stop until tomorrow!" I sighed.

The next day Rosie, Cherry, Cookie, Alex, and I was walking to school together showing our new outfit I made. When we made it I saw Jesse. I sighed. Jesse walked up to me. "Hey Jasmine." I rolled my eyes. "Hey Jesse!" Rosie said. "Hey Rosie what have you doing?" "Um...I-I-I-I have been doing fine." She was blushing. I smiled. "So Jasmine you want a date?" I rolled my eyes. "How about no." Jesse sighed. Then Sarah saw Jesse and went up to him.

**Sarah P.O.V**

I was with Benny and Ethan and I heard Jasmine and the others had their new outfit. So I was going to find Jasmine and the others so I could see their outfits. Then I saw Jesse I was shocked talking to Jasmine. I went to Jesse. "Jesse what are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm here for Jasmine." I sighed. "Well she not into you Jesse." I crossed my arms. "Whatever Sarah I want Jasmine back than you. She may be a yaoi fan, but she's beautiful, smart, and wonderful person." Jasmine sighed. "Wait you guys use to date?" She nodded. "I dated her before you." I was shocked. "It's not my fault that I'm beautiful and smart." I rolled my eyes. "Jasmine please be with me." "Boy you losing your mind. Boy why are you so obsessed of her?" "Because she awesome person." I sighed. "Jesse she don't want you back!" "Plus back then we was dating he wanted me have sex with him." I was shocked. "And I still do." Jasmine was shocked and walked away. "Jesse leave her alone she not into you Rosie is!" Rosie was shocked. "Jesse I-I-I-I..." Jesse kissed her. I smiled. "Well let's go girls!" We left.

**Ethan P.O.V**

At lunch I saw Rosie with Jesse they seem like they are a couple now. Jasmine and Sarah came and sit down. "Um is Rosie and Jesse are going out?" They nodded. "And finally Jesse is leaving me alone about asking me go back dating him." I was shocked. "You guys use to date?" Benny asked. "Yeah we use date before Sarah." Sarah nodded. "Well that's wow." They nodded.

At night time I sneak out to go to Benny's new job at the movie theater. When I made it I went in the snack bar because it was my job too well for now. "Is this awesome we both have the same job welll for now." I smiled and kissed him.

Later we got bored. "I'm bored do you want do something fun?" I nodded. He kissed me. Then I kissed him hard. He put close the snack bar so no body won't see what we was doing. We took our cloths off. We started to make out. Then Benny was licking my neck. "Oh oh so good." I moaned. Benny smiled at me. He started grinding his hips against mines. I was breathing heavily what he was doing was so good. I bited my lip. "Oh my Benny." He licked my body then sucked my dick. I screamed. He went back grinding his hips against mines. "Benny harder please." He grind his hips harder. Then we heard somebody knocking. We stopped and put back on our cloths. Benny opened the snack bar. "Sarah Erica what are you guys doing?" They sighed. "We here to saw a movie and what was you guys doing when the snack bar was close." "Um we didn't do anything." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Just get our popcorn and sodas." We nodded. We give them their popcorn and sodas. I sighed when they left.

**Benny P.O.V**

Next day at school on lunch Sarah and Jasmine asked me what did we did at the snack bar yesterday. "Come on Benny please tell me! I want to know I'm a yaoi fan!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Please tell us!" I sighed. "You promise you won't tell no body?" They nodded. "Ethan and I did it." Jasmine smiled. "Wait you guys..." I nodded. "Yup I made love at the snack bar, my friend." "Awww so cute and hot!" "Umm I did not see that coming!" Sarah walked away. "Well if you guys make love next time if there is a next time call me!" Jasmine walked away. "Weird yaoi fan." And I walked away.

**A/N: Today I'm sick I think so yeah I'm not feeling so well so yeah I'm not doing stories for a while because I'm sick and don't feel like doing anything, but lay down and do nothing! So yeah I hope u guys enjoy this and it's coming to M I think please tell me if this be M or not if it is I will change it soon because I'm sick and sleepy bye ppl!**


	8. The Talent Show

**Summary: Today it's a talent show and guess who in it? Well you just have to find out.**

**A/N: My stupid school is doing a talent show and I'm not going be in it because I'm too shy even though I heard this talent show is going be crappy XD so yeah even though I could draw still maybe I join in next year in my new school. P.S. this boy in my class (I call him Fool because he acts like Fool XD) can't sing and he going talent show -_- we all going to died when he sings. If I died I tell Atticus Mitchell I love him lol I'm just kidding XD.**

**Ethan P.O.V**

I can't believe today is the talent show and I can't believe Benny is going be in it! I was going to skip the talent show until I heard Benny was going be in talent show. I don't think Benny can sing or anything. If Benny is going a magic trick it's going be horribly! I hope it's not going be bad. Cookie, Cherry, Rosie, and Alex is going be in it too. Jasmine is in it too but she is not going to sing because she say that she sings bad I heard her sing before but I don't think she sings bad. She don't sing good but not bad. I never heard the rest of them singing. I'm not going be in talent show because I really don't a talent I guess.

Later Sarah came. "Hey Ethan are you in the talent?" She asked. "No I don't really care about the talent show, but Benny does so that's why in the talent show." She was shocked. "What's he going to do?" "I don't know Benny didn't told me." "Well I think you should be in the talent show Jasmine told me that you could sing." I was shocked. How could Jasmine tell Sarah that it's was supposed to be a sercet. Ok so I lied about I don't have a talent I just don't want to be in talent show I'm too shy to be in it.**(a/n: Ethan reminds me of someone and I know that person her name is oh me XD.) **Sarah and I look at the board to see who going to be in talent show. "Ethan if you not going be on talent show then why your name is on the board." She pointed to my name. I was shocked. How my name got in the board? "How did it got there I didn't put my name on the board." "Well somebody must of put your name on there." I sighed.

I went home search for a song what I was going to sing. Then my mom came. "Hey Ethan what are you doing?" I sighed. "I'm searching a song for the talent show." "I thought that you wasn't going to be on talent show." I sighed again. "Me either but I guess I am." "Well good luck we going to be there." I sighed once again when she left. I wish I didn't have to be in the talent show.

Tonight we was at the gym for the talent show. The judges are going to be judge who is the best. Cherry was first so she went in front the whole gym. She was going to rap a song I never knew she could rap I knew she could sing but rap wow never knew a girl could rap. The music started to play.

_Back to get wreck_

_All respect to those who break their neck to keep their hoes in check_

_Cause oh they sweat a brother majorly_

_And I don't know why, your girl keeps paging me_

_She tell me that she needs me, cries when she leaves me_

_And every time she sees me, she squeeze me, lady take it easy!_

_Hate to sound sleazy, but tease me, I don't want it if it's that easy_

_Ayo bust it, baby got a problem saying bye bye_

_Just another hazard of a fly guy_

_You ask why, don't matter, my pockets got fatter_

_Now everybody's looking for the latter_

_And ain't no need in being greedy_

_If you wanna see me dial the beeper number baby when you need me_

_And I'll be there in a jiffy_

_Don't be picky, just be happy with this quickie_

_But when you learn, you can't tie me down_

_Baby doll, check it out, I get around_

_What you mean you don't know? I get around_

_The Underground just don't stop for h*es, I get around_

_Still down with the Underground, I get around_

_Yeah, ayo Shock, let them h*es know_

Everybody was jammin to this song and Cherry's raping. She was good she could able rap all of this without any mistakes. I think she the greatest female rapper of all times.

Next it was Alex's be perform I told her good luck. She got her gutiar and started to play.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

Everybody was clapping while she was playing the gutiar and singing. Alex is really talent, but I wonder Cookie is.

Next it was Cookie to peform I told her the same thing I told Cherry and Alex. She hugged me and told me good luck too. The music started to play.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now_

_Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

_Why does love always feel like_

Cookie sings beautiful I think she going to win I could tell because everybody waving their arms. She has a beautiful voice. I wish I could sing like her.

Next it was Jasmine showing her picture she draw it was amazing! She was going to dance but she was too lazy to do that.

Next it was Rosie she was going to sing a song. The music started.

_Hey baby girl_

_I've been watching you all day _

_Man that thing you got behind you is amazing_

_You make me want to take you out and let it rain_

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again _

_You found somebody who does it better than he can _

_no more making you cry, no more them gray skies _

_girl we flying on the G-5 G-5 _

_And I'm leavin' never lookin back again... _

_So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man _

_The one who's so so fly _

_The one to keep you high _

_have you singing all night, like that _

_Oh oh oh yeah oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Rosie can sing she wasn't bad she was acturally good. And she must be a Jesse fan.

Next it was Benny I kissed him before he went to the gym with gutiar. The music started.

_8 A.M, time to start over again but sleepwalk through another day_

_Walk or not, just a zombie with a clock_

_One more victim of the same old same_

_It's your life, so take what you want and_

_Just let go, go and live your life_

_Rock 'n roll_

_Come on, you know you wanna leave it all behind_

_Everybody Dance!_

_Dance & turn it all around_

_Shout!_

_Shout & let it all come out_

_Jump!_

_Jump, there's nothing holding it down_

_Dance and turn it all around_

Everybody was jumping up and down I was smiling I never knew that Benny could sing.

Then it was me Benny say good luck to me and give me a hug. I went to the gym I was so scary it was alot people looking at me. I just want to run out. But then the music started and I started to sing.

_When you gonna stop breaking my heart_

_I don't wanna be another one_

_Paying for the things I never done_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_...to my love_

_Can I get to your soul_

_Can you get to my thoughts_

_Can you promise we won't let go_

_All the things that I need_

_All the things that you need_

_You can make it feel so real_

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I touch your body_

_I feel I'm loosing control _

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I see you baby_

_I just dont wanna let go_

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a beautiful lie_

_I hate to see you cry_

_My love is dying inside_

_I can fix all those lies_

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you_

_Can I get to your soul_

_Can you get to my thoughts_

_Can you promise we won't let go_

_All the things that I need_

_All the things that you need_

_You can make it feel so real_

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I touch your body_

_I feel I'm losing control _

_Cause you can't deny_

_You've blown my mind_

_When I see you baby_

_I just dont wanna let go_

_When you gonna stop breaking my heart_

_Don't let go_

_Don't let go_

_...to my love_

_I hate to see you cry_

_Your smile is a beautiful lie_

_I hate to see you cry_

_My love is dying inside _

_I can fix all those lies_

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you_

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside_

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you _

_Oh baby I'll try to make the things right_

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you_

_Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this tïme_

_My only dream ïs about you and I_

Everybody was clapping for me when I finish the song. I smiled at everybody and left. "Wow Ethan you were amazing." Benny said. I smiled at him and then kissed him. "Thanks you were too."

The judges finally decide who won and it was me. I was really happy that I won the talent show maybe I should join the talent show more often.

**A/N: Hey people if you want know what the songs are in this chapter here it goes! Cherry song: I Get Around by Tupac, Alex song: Hey Soul Sister by Train, Cookie song: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks, Rosie song: Leavin by Jesse McCartney, Benny song: Turn it all around by Atticus Mitchell, Ethan song: Stereo Love by Edward Maya. This is the longest chapter ever! I hope you guys like it!**


	9. Author Note!

**Author Note:**

**Hey guys sorry for not writing this so long, probably because I have lot things going on (or I just being lazy bum). I MAY writing more of this on December or Novemember (when it's thanksgiving I have a week off thank you Jesus!). Specially on December sine I don't have to go to school for a month! (Praise the Lord!) So yeah, but not this week, this week is bad. Long of work to do. Like exams. Ugh could I just read a DAMN book?! Should of write something last week, but that was a party week (because the halloween dance, my first dance ever). So yeah I MAY write more I MAY NOT. Who knows? (else God) So yeah I may return to this.**

**By hellokittygirl123,**


End file.
